Bris Elli
Although born in an excellent line, Bris' ascension to the throne was something of a surprise. Hardly a beauty, even by Dwarven standards, as a girl she despaired of ever finding a husband, much less one destined to become the King Under the Mountain. Her story gives hope to Dwarf-maids all across Middle-earth, Having resigned herself to a life free of matrimonial bliss, Bris turned to the healer's vocation. Unapproached as she was by male Dwarves seeking a mate, she was able to concentrate entirely on her studies. She proved an excellent student, always atop her class. Once she finished her apprenticeship, she labored at research of her own and won renown far and wide as the greatest of living Dwarven healers. So it was that when Bain was struck down by an Orcish arrow in a battle of his youth, he was brought to her by his father, Durin III. Bain lay close to death for many days, but Bris labored day and night until he emerged of danger. As the arrow had been poisoned, Bain spent many weeks convalescing from his wounds. Bris cared for him throughout the travail, and it was she who reinstated him to full health. The two spent many hours together, Bain spinning tales of his family's past and Bris bringing him news of the happenings throughout his father's kingdom. In time, they wove a strong friendship, and this sentiment eventually blossomed into love. When Bain announced his betrothal to Bris, he broke the heart of many a Dwarven lass who had designs of their own on the Crown Prince. Still, his choice met with strong approval from his family. Although lacking in physical beauty, no one questioned the goodness of Bris' heart, and the royal family welcomed her into their fold with open arms. The years, however, had not been kind to Bris. What little comeliness she ever enjoyed faded. While generally as sweet and engaging as ever—possessed of a sharp wit and a keen eye—Bris becames increasingly sensitive. It might seem hard to get on her bad side, but it could be done in two ways. The first was to insult her husband. The second Was to disparage her plain look. Grolin was not the first Dwarf banned from the court for incurring Bris' wrath. Nevertheless, it had been a long time since anyone had displayed such poor judgment as to insult either member of the royal couple in the Queen's presence, even in jest. All of the others had long since apologized and been reinstated to their positions within the court. Only Grolin was too stubborn to admit the error of his ways. While it deeply bothered Bris that she could be the cause of another's pain, she was not prepared to recapitulate. She would have an apology from Grolin, or his banishment would continue indefinitely. She had no idea of the intensity of the young Dwarfs anger and to what it might drive him; and even if she did, it likely would not had change her mind. Category:Longbeard Category:Female Characters Category:Healer Category:Third Age Category:Moria Category:1640 Category:Dwarf-woman Category:Noble Category:Queen